Evanescent block
Evanescent or vanishing blocks are a type of block in Kid Chameleon. They look like plain squares with a convex front side and they disappear when touched. Shooter blocks or Cannon blocks are a subgroup of evanescent blocks (or, the other way around), sharing all their properties. The deadly difference is that they shoot sharp spikes when they disappear. This happens for every direction where the block has a black triangle. For example, the block in the example picture will shoot to the right only. Properties Evanescent blocks fade away within a half second after being touched. That's fast enough to fall if you're crawling along them, but not if you're walking or running. Also, it is too slow not to get squashed against them by a moving object. If an elevator or a moving platform lifts you towards an evanescent block, you must jump first to make it disappear, not wait to touch it with your head — or you'll die ridiculously. Vanishing blocks disappear whenever touched by: * You. * A bullet from another shooter block. * A flying icicle from an ice block. However, they don't disappear when touched by an enemy or any other moving object. Also, they stop a flying steel block. Shooter block specifics The spikes from shooter blocks can destroy: * You. * Enemies. * Other evanescent and shooter blocks * Prize blocks * Rock blocks * Ice blocks * Mushroom blocks The fact that shooting blocks can be used to activate other shooting blocks is often used to set up chain reactions. The effects can be removing the floor you are standing on, sending a deadly spike salad your way, destroying prize blocks you wanted, or, less sinister, open up a path previously blocked by rock blocks. Many such chain reactions of spikes flying all over the place, combined with the fountain of pebbles rock blocks erupt in when destroyed, often lags the game considerably, one example of this happening would be the chain reaction set up at the beginning of Wind Castles 2, where the entire upper part of the level is covered with four way shooter blocks. Other examples of shooter blocks used to set up a chain reaction can be seen earlier in Madmaze Mountain, where a path at the bottom of the level is littered with shooter blocks in a pattern that allows them to be completely destroyed by touching the first block, also killing most enemies, and in Dragonspike, where a massive clump of blocks is shielding you off from the flag, but can be cleared with a chain reaction as well. An example of shooter blocks set up to clearly kill you can be seen in The Land Below, where you have to cross a wide bottomless pit without touching an innocent looking shooter block at the beginning of a long line of rock blocks that work as your floor. When touching the lone shooter block it will set up a chain reaction that will destroy the rock block floor long before you can reach solid ground again, thus killing you. Trivia * Berzerker is able to neutralize shooter bullets with his charging attack * A collected diamond flying towards the counter can neutralize a shooter bullet if they occupy the same coordinate on the same frame * You cannot trigger more than one evanescent block in a level on the same frame